


A Completely Platonic Sleepover

by frozensight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensight/pseuds/frozensight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer before senior year, Finn takes pity on Blaine and allows him to share his bed when Blaine has to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Completely Platonic Sleepover

Burt said it was too late for Blaine to drive home and him sleep soundly, but that also he couldn’t have Blaine and Kurt sleep in the same bed and not wake up every five minutes to check on them. Blaine said he didn’t mind taking the living room couch, but then Finn had to open his big mouth.

“No dude, you can totally share with me because trust me, that couch sucks for sleeping on.”

“Are you sure, Finn? I really don’t mind…” It wasn’t only Blaine who looked unsure, both Burt and Kurt were also giving him skeptical looks, and maybe it was because of that Finn squared his shoulders and smiled.

“Yeah, it’s cool. I’ve shared a bed with Puck before, granted not since we were like twelve, but still.” His smile widened, proud of himself for making this decision without being prompted.

Blaine smiled back at him, obviously thankful he didn’t have to actually sleep on the couch. “Well thank you, Finn. I really appreciate it.”

Finn purposefully ignored the look Burt and Kurt exchanged as he lead Blaine to his room.

—-

Finn was really regretting his decision. He had honestly thought it’d be like sharing a bed with Puck, but apparently something changed between sixth and twelfth grade. It was anything but like it had been when Finn was twelve and still partially scared of the dark and only just beginning to hit puberty.

For one, Blaine apparently lost all sense of personal space once he fell asleep and became like a clingy koala bear. Secondly, he also had some rather interesting dreams because he was making noises too. Nothing loud, rather soft actually, but still perfectly audible.

That was how Finn found himself on his back with Blaine’s arms wrapped around his stomach. Blaine was also nuzzling his chest a little, and Finn was beginning to think he’d have to risk the puppy dog expression Blaine got when you tried to push him away because this was beginning to get further than he wanted to go with Kurt’s boyfriend.

But before he could, Blaine draped one of his legs over Finn’s, half wriggling it between them as Finn realized one of Blaine’s hands was also moving south.

“B-Blaine,” whispered Finn, his hand managing to catch Blaine’s before it got to its destination. For a second he thought he’d stopped him and had begun to relax, but was proven wrong when Blaine instead shifted his hips so that they rubbed up against Finn’s hip with purpose and  _oh god_ Blaine was hard and he was moving against Finn and Finn was really, really trying to think of why he hadn’t just let Blaine sleep on the damn couch.

His first mistake was thinking he could push Blaine away before Blaine could realize Finn didn’t have his hand pinned anymore. He’d only managed to get his hand on Blaine’s shoulder when Blaine’s hand cupped Finn’s groin, making Finn let out a strangled yelp.

“Blaine,  _stop_ .” He raised his voice slightly, hoping that maybe Blaine would wake up, because Finn didn’t care if it was gonna be awkward for Blaine to wake up now—it needed to stop. However, it only seemed to spur him on as he pushed his hand down against Finn’s crotch, rubbing his own against Finn’s hip at the same time.

Finn’s second mistake was bucking up against Blaine’s hand. It was reflex, he assured himself. Instinct. Didn’t explain away the fact that his own hand was joining Blaine’s so that there was more pressure. Blaine didn’t seem to mind because he just burrowed further into Finn’s chest as he continued to create friction for himself.

A low groan left Finn’s mouth, and he closed his eyes as if he was trying to block out the entire event. Blaine was humping his leg and he was actually helping Blaine to give himself a hard-on. Possibly the worst part of it all—it was working. It actually didn’t take long at all because somehow in his sleep Blaine had managed to find one of Finn’s nipples through his shirt and was mouthing at it, and fuck fuck  _fuck_ that felt good and it shouldn’t—not for Finn—but it did and he couldn’t seem to stop himself from using his free hand to grab Blaine’s ass.

Blaine hummed in the back of his throat, pushing back into Finn’s hand as he tried to lick Finn’s nipple through his shirt. Finn grabbed Blaine’s ass tighter, gasping a little when Blaine’s hand went just a few more inches south and paw clumsily at Finn’s balls. This whole thing was getting out of hand, way out of hand, but Finn couldn’t stop. He just couldn’t stop, and he figured if they were doing this, they mind as well kiss.

It was a weird angle, but Finn managed and Blaine didn’t seem to be caring if the way he was feverishly kissing Finn back was any indication.

Between the sensation of Blaine’s hand and his tongue, Finn didn’t know what was turning him on more, but it was obvious that he was completely hard at this point, just as Blaine was. The longer this went on, the harder it was going to be for Finn to deny enjoying this in the morning, but he didn’t try to push Blaine away. In fact, he pulled Blaine so that he was on top of him, so that their hands weren’t needed and they were just full out kissing and pushing against each other like it was a competition to see who’d come first.

Finn was first of course, it was really something he needed to work on, but he Blaine for it this time. Blaine’s tongue was twirling around his, and okay he was kind of beginning to understand why Rachel and Kurt liked kissing him so much. Luckily though, Blaine seemed to be at his limit too and they orgasmed at almost exactly the same time, hips stuttering to meet each other for a final few times before Blaine’s kisses grew lazier and lazier until he stopped and just rested his head on Finn’s chest.

They would’ve fallen asleep like that, Blaine on top of Finn, Finn with his arms around Blaine, but Finn seemed to finally come to his senses. He gently rolled Blaine off him, pushing him as much as he could to the other side of the bed. Apparently his dream was over because Blaine no longer resisted, and stayed where he was, though he shifted a little to get comfortable. Finn remained still until he heard the sound of even breathing before he let out a sigh, rolling over on his side, away from Blaine. That was when Finn made his third mistake: he began thinking about what had just happened.

About why he’d enjoyed it, why he hadn’t pushed Blaine away, why he hadn’t just  _woken him up_ , and then the worst: what Kurt would say if he knew what had happened.

Finn didn’t get much sleep that night. His body was begging for it, but his brain refused to stop going over the various ways Kurt would kill him—how Burt would _murder_ him—if they knew what he and Blaine had just done.

He buried his head into his pillow, hoping that he’d be able to survive the coming morning.

 


End file.
